Cherish/Cherish
Cherish/Cherish by Madonna/''The Association'', is a mash-up that is featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. The God Squad performs the song as a Valentine's Day gift from Santana to Brittany at Breadstix. At the end of this performance, Brittany and Santana share their first on-screen kiss as a couple. Lyrics Quinn: Cherish is the word I use to describe All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside Sam and Joe: You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Quinn and Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Quinn and Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Quinn and Mercedes: Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn and Sam: Cherish the thought Quinn: Of always having you Quinn and Sam: Here by my side Quinn: Oh baby I.... Mercedes: Perish is the word that more than applies To the hope in my heart each time I realize Oooh.. Sam and Joe: You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Quinn and Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Quinn and Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Quinn and Mercedes: Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn and Sam: Cherish the thought Quinn: Of always having you Quinn and Sam with Joe and Mercedes: Here by my side Quinn: Oh baby I.... Quinn and Mercedes: Who? You! Mercedes: Can't get away I won't let you Ooo.. Quinn and Mercedes: Who? You! Quinn: I could never forget to Cherish is the word I use to remind me of Quinn and Mercedes: Your love Sam and Joe: You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Quinn and Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Quinn and Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Quinn and Mercedes: Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn and Sam: Cherish the thought Quinn and Joe: Of always having you Mercedes and Sam: Here by my side Oh baby I.... Quinn and Joe: Cherish the joy You keep bringing it Mercedes and Sam: Into my life I'm always singing it Joe and Quinn: Cherish your strength You got the power Mercedes and Sam: To make me feel good and baby I Joe and Quinn: Perish the thought Of ever leaving, Mercedes and Sam: I never would Joe: You don't know how many times Sam: You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Quinn and Mercedes: Cherish the thought) Joe and Sam: You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Quinn and Mercedes: Cherish the thought) Sam: (Joe: Yeah) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Quinn: Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn, Mercedes, Joe and Sam: Cherish me as much as I cherish you Quinn and Mercedes: Cherish the thought Quinn, Mercedes, Joe and Sam: Oooh Reception The "Cherish" mash-up was better received, and garnered grades from "B" up to "A−", the highest from Slezak, who deemed it a "delicious" dessert. Lynch said "Quinn sounded great" with his "B" grade, and Chaney's "peppy, sweet number" was attached to a "B+". Flandez called it a "cute mashup", and VanDerWerff said the rendition was "nice and understated". Source Trivia *This is the third mash-up on Glee to feature a Madonna song, after Borderline/Open Your Heart ''and I Love New York/New York, New York''. Gallery C-C18.png C-C17.png C-C16.png C-C14.png C-C13.png C-C12.png C-C10.png C-C9.png C-C8.png C-C6.png C-C5.png C-C4.png C-C3.png C-C2.png C-C1.png Quinn (Heart).png Cherishh.png Samcedesss.png CherishJoe.jpg CherishBrittana.jpg CherishSam.jpg CherishFlamotta.jpg CherishQuinn.jpg CherishSamcedes.jpg 13_Cherish_Cherish.jpg SugarHeart1.gif Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h21m40s70.png Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h21m34s7.png Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h21m40s70.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart